DESCRIPTION: (Adapted for Investigator's Abstract) During the past decade, musculoskeletal disorders (MSDs) have become a serious public health problem with significant and costly consequences. The U.S. Bureau of Labor Statistics reports that musculoskeletal disorders account for approximately 60% of all occupational illnesses and are some of the fastest growing types of workplace disorders. In 1989, total workers' compensation costs for upper extremity cumulative trauma disorders were estimated at $563 million. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), as well as The National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) have recognized the effect and impact of musculoskeletal disorders on workers and have made their study and prevention a priority. While manufacturing industries that require fast-paced, repetitive motions, such as meat and poultry processing, still report some of the highest numbers of problems associated with MSDs, some service industries, such as telecommunication work, also rank among the leaders. This increase in the number of cases, along with the rapid expansion of the service sector, the increasing dependency on computers, and the requirement for speed has helped raise concern about clarifying what the risk factors for MSDs are and who is at risk. In order to address these issues, a survey was recently sent to all members of two local telecommunication unions. The survey was developed in order to test a set of newly developed instruments for validity and reliability. The new instruments included in the survey measured symptoms of musculoskeletal disorders, exposures to job stress specify to customer service and video display terminal work, and exposures to stress from unpaid work done at home. Also included in the survey were standard measures of job strain, depressive symptoms, psychosomatic disorders, anxiety emotional labor, job satisfaction, and behavioral and demographic factors. For the current investigation, the investigators propose to analyze data collected from the mailed survey to examine if the organization of work on the job is associated with symptoms of musculoskeletal disorders, depression, and psychosomatic disorders. They also propose to examine issues of stress from unpaid work, issues especially salient to working women, and their relationship with stress from paid work, musculoskeletal disorders, and depression.